Surat Cinta dari Gaara
by Akemi M.R
Summary: fic ringan yang menceritakan kisah Gaara Hinata yang menjadi sepasang kekasih karna sebuah surat..cinta?/Fic for GHOST 2013/GH AU. Mind to RnR


**Disclaimer: om saya dan jangan pada Tanya (bletak XD) *lirik M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: bawa benda apapun yg sekiranya dapat mencegah dari impotensi,gangguan kehamilan dan jan #bekep**

**Standart warning applied**

**Title: Surat cinta dari ****Gaara**** #judul nista macam apalagi itu Akemi**

**-GaaHina Present-**

**Terinspirasi dari blog yang sedikit saya edit**

**Tanpa summary jadi angan-angan sendiri summary-nya setelah baca (lempar panci rame2 XD)**

**Happy reading :D**

**Event Ghost**** 2013**

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

Gaara adalah seorang yang irit bicara namun lebih banyak bertindak. Gaara juga pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah. Dan menurut zodiac maupun shio yang dipegangnya Gaara tipe pasangan setia. Itu beberapa poin penting yang disukai Hinata pada sosok Gaara.

Tapi intinya Hinata menyukai Gaara, meski ada beberapa sifat serta watak Gaara yang kurang disukai Hinata. Hinata menyukai Gaara karna Gaara adalah Gaara yang selama ini dikenal Hinata dengan semua karakteristiknya.

Tapi, mungkin juga karna Naruto telah menjalin hubungan serius dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura. Menjadi salah satu factor yang mempengaruhi pergeseran hati Hinata dari Naruto ke si Jade, Gaara.

Dua bulan menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat dengan Gaara menegaskan perasaan Hinata bahwa hatinya selama ini bukan tertambat pada Naruto. Selama ini yang dirasakannya Cuma kagum semata. Memang rasa kagum seringkali disalahartikan oleh seseorang sebagai cinta dan itu pula yang dialami Hinata.

Dan puncaknya saat si pujaan hati pertama kali membeberkan pada public perihal hubungannya yang tersembunyi dengan sahabatnya yang juga seorang model papan triplek err..papan atas maksudnya. Hinata merasa sesak dan sakit hati. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama karna Gaara selalu ada di sisinya.

Gaara pula yang mendukungnya dari belakang hingga dapat bangkit kembali dari kubur…errr hadeuh maksudnya keterpurukannya. Tapi, Hinata masih bimbang dengan perasaannya. Kenapa dirinya masih mengagumi sosok itu?

Sosok Naruto yang menolongnya sewaktu kecil dari gangguan jail anak-anak nakal di kompleknya.

Sosok Naruto yang selalu tersenyum secerah mentari di pagi hari.

Sosok Naruto yang menularinya semangat dengan keceriannya.

Tapi, kenapa Gaara?

Gaara adalah kebalikan dari Naruto dalam segala hal.

Gaara dingin dan jarang tertawa malah senyumnya lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

Gaara juga acuh dan tak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Gaara juga pengertian, perhatian dan selalu menjailinya.

Itulah Gaara yang selama ini dikenal Hinata

Hinata kembali termenung. Mentari sore yang terik tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk sekedar duduk manis di kursi ayunan ganda samping rumahnya. Memandang kotak pasir kecil yang selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok si Jade yang sangat menyukai butiran halus itu. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

'Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang,ya?'

"Permisi, dengan Nona Hinata Hyuuga?"

Ada seseorang yang mencolek bahu Hinata pelan yang membuatnya sontak keluar dari dunianya.

"Y-ya, dengan s-saya sendiri"

"Ada kiriman paket untuk anda. Silahkan tanda tangan disini"

Pengantar paket itu menyodorkan bukti kwitansi yang harus ditandatangani si penerima paket.

Sejenak Hinata bingung dengan nama si pengirim paket tapi dengan segera ditandatanganinya paket tersebut agar tak membuat si pengantar menunggu.

'Gaara-kun?'

Hinata kembali dibuat bingung saat melihat sebuket bunga mawar putih indah yang dikirim oleh pemuda pecinta pasir itu untuknya dan

'Sebuah amplop coklat?'

Sepertinya si bungsu keluarga Sabaku sedang membuat suatu rencana.

**Kress**

Ada selembar kartu yang jatuh dan terinjak kakinya.

'_**Kau sudah menemukan amplop itu?**_

_**Selamat'**_

Apa yang direncanakan si bungsu Sabaku itu membuat tingkat penasaran si gadis indigo mencapai batasnya.

Hinata kembali menampakkan ekspressi bingung. Perasaan dirinya belum mengirimkan surat lamaran kerja dalam bentuk apapun. Tapi kenapa amplop itu..seperti sebuah amplop resmi, bermaterai pula.

Hinata membuka dan membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

**.**

**Dengan Hormat,**

**Hal: Penawaran Kesepakatan**

**Saya sangat gembira memberitahukan Anda bahwa saya telah jatuh cinta kepada Anda terhitung tanggal 17 Agustus 20xx**

**Berdasarkan rapat keluarga kami tanggal 22 Desember lalu pada pukul 19.00 waktu setempat. Saya berketetepan hati menawarkan diri sebagai calon kekasih hati anda yang prospektif. Hubungan cinta kita akan menjalin masa percobaan minimal 3 bulan sebelum memasuki tahap permanen.**

**Tentu saja, setelah masa percobaan usai, akan diadakan terlebih dahulu on the job training secara intensif dan bekelanjutan. Dan kemudian, setiap 3 bulan selanjutnya akan diadakan juga evaluasi performa kerja yang bisa menuju pada pemberian kenaikan status dari kekasih menjadi pasangan hidup.**

**Biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk ke rumah makan dan belanja akan dibagi 2 sama rata antar kedua belah pihak. Selanjutnya didasarkan pada performa dan kinerja kerja Anda, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa saya akan menanggung bagian yang lebih besar dari pengeluaran total.**

**Akan tetapi, saya cukup bijaksana dan mampu menilai, jumlah dan bentuk pengeluaran yang Anda keluarkan nantinya.**

**Saya dengan segala kerendahan hati meminta Anda untuk menjawab penawaran ini dalam waktu 30 menit terhitung tanggal pembacaan surat. Lewat dari tanggal tersebut, penawaran ini akan dibatalkan tanpa pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.**

**Demikian penawaran yang dapat saya ajukan dan sebelumnya terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

**Hormat saya,**

**Bakal calon pasangan hidupmu**

**S. G**

.

Hinata tersenyum geli dan melirik sebuket bunga mawar putih yang tergeletak manis dipangkuannya dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa.

'Kenapa bukan mawar merah? Kan, berarti melambangkan cinta'

"Mawar putih adalah simbol kesucian. Cinta selamanya"

Seolah dapat membaca pikirannya pemuda jade itu menjawab dan tanpa permisi duduk di kursi ayunan yang tersisa.

"Apa selamanya terlalu lama untuk kita?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali"

"D-dan u-untuk ukuran pria stoic dan workaholic seperti Gaara-kun,

Surat cinta ini.. sungguh u-unik"

Hinata tertawa kecil.

Gaara tersenyum tulus. Senyum sangat jarang mampir di wajahnya maupun public sekarang diperuntukkan untuk Hinata. Hanya Hinata.

"Dan jawabanmu?"

Gaara menatap bola mata amethyst Hinata dengan serius. Berdiri tegak menjulang di tengah taman kecil itu dengan di latari langit sore yang cantik dan di depan kotak pasir itu.

Hinata malah balas menatap dengan sorot mata menggoda yang sama sekali bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata mendekat perlahan hingga tubuhnya kurang sejengkal dari tubuh Gaara. Berjinjit hingga bibirnya segaris lurus dengan telinga Gaara. Berbisik dengan desahan yang menggoda 'iman'.

"M-menurutmu?"

Terkadang sedikit keluar dari jalur kebiasaan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk. Contohnya saja Gaara stoic yang mengirim surat unik dan Hinata pemalu yang jadi sedikit lebih err.. berani?

.

~THE END~

Terima kasih :D

With loph muaaaachhh

Akemi M.R

Sign out


End file.
